


【芽詹】Just The Way You Are

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Bucky告訴Steve一個秘密，Steve想讓他相信一件事情。





	【芽詹】Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> 為同志驕傲月五十週年寫的文。  
> LGBT and proud.
> 
> I love you just the way you are.

1.  
布魯克林實驗高中今早有一個不大不小，但是人人都想去看看熱鬧的新奇事件。  
二年級的Steve Rogers在川堂搞了個攤邀請大家連署，目的是要在實驗高中創辦全校第一個不限制社員性向的LGBT支持社團。

「啊？他這是出櫃？」  
「好像不算，因為他希望所有人都來參加。」  
「他說重點不是性向，而是關注性少數。」  
「聽起來倒像是Rogers會幹的事。」  
「什麼事？多管閒事？」  
「所以他到底是不是gay？」

 

眾人的議論紛紛在Steve耳邊飄來飄去，他調整了一下助聽器，努力聽清眼前亞裔女孩的問題。與此同時，有五、六個穿著時尚昂貴的女孩嘻嘻哈哈地朝他走來，Steve繃緊神經準備應付她們可能的難纏，沒想到領頭的金髮少女細細讀了他放在桌上的文宣後，俯身在連署單上簽上了自己的名字。其他幾個女孩也一個接著一個簽了名，她們離開時，穿著緊身牛仔褲的紅髮少女慢了下腳步，回過頭問：「Rogers，你一個人處理這事？」  
Steve站直了身體回答：『目前是，我隨時歡迎有興趣的人加入。』  
「喔不是，我是說⋯⋯」紅髮少女微紅了臉頰：「那個，Bucky呢？他不幫你嗎？」  
Steve臉色不變，微微一笑：『他今天課很重，也許改天吧。』  
「好的⋯⋯」少女若有所失，她從桌上抽走幾張文宣，揮了揮：「我替你到班上發一些，祝你順利。」  
『謝謝。』Steve對她點點頭，走回連署桌後面喝了幾口水，勻了下呼吸，打起精神放大了嗓音繼續拉路過的學生前來連署。

有人支持有人反對，有人鼓勵有人嘲笑，Steve並不在乎。他只是努力地跟每個投過來眼神的人宣傳，跟停下腳步的人說話，詳細回答每個被提出的問題。  
他是當天第一個到學校的學生，也是最後一個走的。而當他收拾好背包，慢慢地離開校園時，Bucky依然沒有出現。

 

2.  
Steve擺攤的第一週，除了第一天收集到30個名字，後來幾天願意參加連署的人數直直下落，週五早上，他數算了自己手邊已經收集到的名字，只有70個。  
距離「目標」，還有很遠。

嘆了口氣，Steve心想，就算沒在「約定期限」前達成目標，至少他收集到夠多的人數，「那個人」也會覺得開心吧。  
如此一想，Steve便打起精神，對著頭一個踏出川堂的學生端起笑臉——頭一天他臉色還顯得有點僵，但到了第五天，已經能很順利地彎起嘴角了。

 

實驗高中是紐約最知名的幾所高中之一，學生素質向來很好，校風較為自由開放，這也是Steve能在學校裡公開宣傳LGBT支持社團，還接受到一定的善意的重要原因。  
然而不管多自由開放的學校，總還是會有一些極端保守又看不得別人開放的人。  
Steve早有想到第一個來找麻煩的會是誰，無非就是看他不順眼的那個大塊頭David Robinson，或者是福音社的Grace Schneider帶著社員，事實還真如他所預料的發生。

 

「我早說了你是個娘娘腔死基佬，我沒說錯吧？」Robinson用手指拎著那疊宣傳單，一張一張的丟在地上，Steve神色自若地問：『要參加連署嗎，Robinson？假如連你也願意支持學校的LGBT族群，我相信會是很大的助力。』  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我呸！」Robinson一口痰吐過去，Steve側頭閃過了，Robinson抓住他的衣領把他拉了過來，正要再說些什麼時，一個Steve熟悉的嗓音在Robinson背後響起：「放開他。」  
「嘖。」Robinson用力推了一把Steve，Steve一個踉蹌，抓住了桌腳勉強站穩，Robinson回過頭去，他身後站著一個棕髮少年，臉色相當難看：「我已經再三警告你不要碰他，Robinson。想再被我揍一頓嗎？如果你計畫逃掉下週三的籃球比賽，我倒是可以幫你一把，反正你也不過是坐在替補席甚至觀眾席上發呆而已，我想教練不會介意。怎樣？需要我動手嗎？」  
Robinson低啐一聲，說：「還是在給Rogers撐腰？我還以為你終於看透他的娘砲本性，噁心得滾了呢。」眼看棕髮少年已經握緊拳頭，在他手下不但從沒討到好，還吃過不少苦頭的Robinson，罵罵咧咧地離去了。

棕髮少年不再搭理他，蹲下身替Steve撿齊了散落一地的宣傳單，交到Steve手上，臉色不豫：「我說過叫你別做傻事。」  
『我也說過這不是傻事，Bucky。』Steve不但沒有生氣，還對Bucky露出了溫柔的笑容，放低了嗓音：『是為你做的事。』

 

3.  
Bucky眼眶發紅告訴Steve，他也許對男孩子更有興趣時，Steve一臉淡定地說：『喔。』  
「你不覺得奇怪嗎？」Bucky猶猶豫豫地問，這件事他還沒告訴除了Steve以外的任何人，畢竟他也才剛對自己承認，他還沒有勇氣告訴旁人。  
『有什麼好奇怪的？』Steve反問，他在被子裡轉過身，靜靜地看著Bucky。

剛上高一那年，母親去世，Bucky擔心他一個人住，生病了也沒人知道，便搬了過來。他們把兩張床墊放在地上拼在一起，共住在一個房間。高中之後他們選了不同的選修科目，不再像以前那樣一整天都黏在一起，有時在學校一天也見不到，睡前便成為他們固定的談話時光。Bucky選擇在這個時間告訴Steve，Steve內心湧上一股奇異的安慰。

「我不知道，我想起了Uncle Collin⋯⋯」Bucky小小聲說，Uncle Collin是Barnes太太的表弟，比Bucky大十歲而已，因此跟他關係特別親近。Collin在Bucky七歲時便公開出櫃，也曾經交往過幾個男朋友，但不順遂的情路和因為性向曝光造成的職業與生活壓力，Collin患上了憂鬱症，兩年前便英年早逝。Steve知道Bucky為此非常難過，當他意識到自己跟Uncle Collin有同樣的性傾向時，自然會感到格外的驚慌。  
『不會的。』Steve挪了過去，像小時候那樣輕輕拍著Bucky的背安撫他：『生活環境不同，時代也進步了⋯⋯一點。你不會像Uncle Collin那樣，你會得到比他更多的支持，別怕。』  
原先只是鼻酸的Bucky，在Steve的安慰下卻忍不住哭了起來：「Steve⋯⋯假如沒人支持我，假如我不能大大方方跟我喜歡的人在一起⋯⋯」  
『別傻了Bucky，你怎麼這麼傻呢？』Steve嘆了口氣，一個念頭從他腦海閃過，他脫口而出：『我會證明給你看大家都會支持你，無論你喜歡什麼性別的人。』

 

4.  
他在轉角默默躲了好幾天，一直沒有勇氣走到Steve的攤位前，加入Steve為建立LGBT支持社團的事情宣傳的行列。直到Robinson前來挑釁，Bucky才彷彿找到一個理由跳到攤位面前，順理成章的陪著Steve。  
Steve什麼也沒說，只是笑笑地看著他，把幾張宣傳單塞到Bucky手裡：『加油啊，好好幹！』  
Bucky白了他一眼，深吸一口氣，走向那個正駐足在他們攤位前的男同學。

轉眼間宣傳活動已經過了兩週，距離新社團成立要求的連署人還差20個，然而明天是學期的最後一天，若不能在明天送出連署，等到下學期開始，連署又得重頭來一次。  
Bucky有些焦慮，隔天便特別努力宣傳，然而直到行政人員要下班前一小時，仍然還差8個人，而暑假已經開始的學校裡幾乎沒剩下多少學生，Bucky拿著宣傳單到校園走了一圈，回來後不過多了3個名字。

 

相比Bucky的失望，Steve倒是很冷靜：『我做這件事的目的已經達到了，這學期成立不了也沒關係，下學期再開始也行。平權運動永不嫌早，更不嫌遲，不是嗎Bucky？』  
他在Bucky身邊坐了下來，捏捏Bucky的手：『你知道我永遠在你身邊的，同時有更多人，也不在意你喜歡的是男生還是女生。』  
望著連署單上長長的名字，和列在發起人的「Steve Rogers」，Bucky咬住下唇點了點頭。

Steve站起身，伸出了手把Bucky也從地上拉起來，兩人開始整理收拾桌面，準備離開時，有一個女孩的聲音問：「連署結束了？你們有達標嗎？」  
Steve抬起頭，認出她是第一天來問Bucky去哪了的紅髮少女：『沒有，還差8個，只能下學期重新開始了。』  
紅髮少女點點頭，卻從她的手提袋裡抽出一張紙，那是同樣格式的連署書，上面有超過20個名字：「我去問過了，老師說連署名單不需要在同一張紙上，只要連署書上寫著相同事由就好，我這裡有20個名字，給你。」  
她微轉過頭看著Bucky，咬了咬唇，說：「我剛去過社團輔導室，輔導老師說，他再等你們半小時，快去吧！我陪你們。」

 

5.  
「Hazel跟我告白，就是那個紅髮女孩。」

晚餐後收拾餐局時，Bucky這麼告訴Steve。Steve動作頓了頓，問：『什麼時候？』  
「你進去交連署名單的時候。」Bucky說，Steve點點頭，又問：『然後呢？』  
「假如你讓我親你，我就告訴你。」Bucky說，Steve愣了半晌，他轉過頭，看見Bucky臉頰紅得像是一顆剛成熟的蘋果，Steve笑了起來：『天哪Bucky⋯⋯』他傾過身，仰起頭在Bucky唇上落下一吻：『一次夠嗎？如果一次不夠⋯⋯』Steve再親了他一次：『我還可以親你很多很多次。』

 

他們在餐桌邊黏糊糊的親了又親，Steve同意了Bucky的問題，又對他更多的問題都給了正面答案。  
「你什麼時候知道你也是同性戀的？」Bucky摸著Steve的臉頰，輕聲問。他把Steve摟在懷裡，金髮少年纖細的骨架是他所熟悉的，可是以男友的身份抱著他，卻是從未有過的新鮮甜蜜。Bucky的手指在Steve的脊椎輕輕滑過，止不住嘴角的笑意。  
『我不知道。』Steve望著他，坦然說：『我只知道我從有記憶起，就愛你了。』

Bucky看著Steve澄澈的藍色雙眸，看著他那個面對困難從來不知道逃跑的小個子，聲音卻漸漸染上了哭腔：「Steve，假如我沒辦法做那個勇敢的人怎麼辦⋯⋯我擔心一旦大家都知道了以後，就不會有人理我們、不會有人喜歡我了⋯⋯會有人欺負你，還有，還有很多事⋯⋯」Bucky哽咽著說，Steve張開手把人摟進懷裡：『我早說了你真是個笨蛋。』  
他溫柔地摸著Bucky的髮，輕輕的吻落在他額頭：『絕對不會發生那種事，無論你是什麼樣的人，一定會有人一直喜歡你⋯⋯』

 

有人一直愛你。


End file.
